Suara Misterius?
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: "Akashi-kun, jangan!" Aomine Kise hening mendengarnya, Suara apakah itu di dalam toilet? Ambigu. OOC. Komedi gagal, mungkin. Rate antara T-M. Drabblish


**Fic ini, antara rate T dan M. Yang mana ya? Abis ambigunya agak.. sesuatu sih.. Bahkan saking ambigunya sebelum Sora tulis Sora minta restu dulu ke temen Sora buat menistai AkaKuro, pairing kami tercinta.**

Kise dan Aomine baru saja pulang selepas bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Mereka hendak mengajak Kuroko ikut pulang bersama mereka, karena setahu mereka biasanya Kuroko masih ada di perpustakaan.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Kuroko agak aneh, seharian dia terus memakai tudung jaket, jika mulai dicurigai guru, dia akan menggunakan _misdirection_. Enaknya jadi Kuroko, tidak ditegur guru.

Tapi itu membuat Aomine dan Kise cemas. Tentu saja! Itu bukan tingkah yang normal bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Loh? Sudah dikunci?" ujar Kise saat mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan.

"Aneh, sepertinya tas Tetsu tadi masih ada," ya, Aomine melihat tas Kuroko saat mereka pergi beli minum di kantin.

"Hm…."

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin Tetsu sudah pulang," Aomine memutuskan sambil menarik tangan Kise, mengajaknya pulang.

"Aominecchi, jangan pegang-pegang tangan deh," Kise, apa maksud kalimatmu barusan..

"Jangan banyak bacot, Kise, ayo pulang!"

"Baik, baik, Aominecchi~!"

Dan mereka berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai gelap dengan tenang, sesekali menoleh kedalam ruangan mencari Kuroko. Dan saat mereka melewati toilet..

Mulai terdengar suara-suara samar yang.. tak wajar.

"Akashi-kun, jangan..!"

_Suara Kuroko!_

Begitulah seruan batin duo AoKi saat mendengar suara dari toilet tadi. Langsung saja, mereka menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu toilet.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, sini,"

Suara Akashi?!

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, lepas saja, kau yang minta kan?"

_Sebentar, mereka ngapain..!?_

Ini dia, satunya mesum parah satunya Kuroko-complex. Kombinasi yang kacau saat terdengar suara-suara ambigu di toilet.

Lalu untuk sesaat tidak terdengar apapun dari dalam toilet. Kesempatan ini digunakan duo AoKi untuk berdiskusi. Dalam suara pelan tentunya, mereka tidak mau mengganggu… 'kegiatan' Akashi.

"Menurutmu mereka sedang apa, Kise?"

"Menurutku lebih baik kita pulang dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa,"

"Mana mungkin aku pulang begitu saja, ini bisa jadi kelemahan Akashi kan?"

Aomine ternyata menyimpan dendam pada kapten mereka tercinta itu.

"Tapi, kalau kita ketahuan Akashicchi…"

"Tenang saja! Tak akan ketahuan kok!"

Kise berpikir sejenak, lalu, "Jika kita ketahuan, Aominecchi akan kutumbalkan pada Akashicchi sementara aku kabur,"

Aomine tidak mendengar pernyataan tadi karena kupingnya sudah kembali tertempel ke pintu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, pelan-pelan saja!"

_Apaan tuh barusan?!_

"What the.. Mereka ngapain ini!?" seru Aomine dengan suara pelan.

"Dengar saja, Aominechhi!"

Lanjut..

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, tenang saja.."

"Ah! Akashi-kun! Kubilang pelan saja!"

"Kalau kelamaan nanti ada yang masuk lo, kau tidak mau dilihat orang kan?"

"Makanya aku minta saat sekolah sudah sepi," jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Tetsuya, kau ini—"

"Ah! Akashi-kun!"

"Kenapa Tetsuya, sakit ya? Kena ya?"

"Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja! Katanya Akashi-kun belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya!"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat, baiklah, pelan-pelan saja,"

Kuroko kembali tenang.

"Loh? Tetsuya, kau berdarah. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Makanya, pelan-pelan saja!"

.

.

Hening. Aomine dan Kise tak mampu berkata-kata.

.

"Wah, gak bagus nih, harus kita hentikan!" ujar Kise sambil memasang gaya sok pahlawan.

"Kita dobrak masuk?"

Kise mengangguk antusias, dan mereka langsung memasang kuda-kuda mendobrak pintu.

Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau pintu toilet tinggal diputar kenopnya juga terbuka.

"Aku bisa kok,"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat Akashi tersebut, AoKi mendobrak pintu toilet dengan dramatisnya. Saat itu pula Kuroko kembali berseru.

"Tapi kan ini pertama kalinya Akashi _memotong rambut_ seseorang!"

Hening.

Aomine dan Kise yang jatuh bertumpukan di lantai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Kapten mereka tercinta memegang gunting.

Di lantai berserakan potongan rambut Kuroko.

Dahi Kuroko terluka gores.

Jelas sudah semua sumber keambiguan ini.

"Kulihat kalian menguping ya, Daiki, Ryouta?" ujar Akashi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada gunting tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, Akashi/Akashicchi..!" duo perusuh itu langsung terbirit-birit keluar sekolah.

* * *

"Rambutmu sudah rapi, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil mengantungi guntingnya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun,"

"Ah, tapi.." Akashi menggangtungkan kalimatnya sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Dahimu luka," sambung Akashi sambil mengecup pelan luka di dahi Kuroko.

Langsung saja wajah sang bayangan itu berubah dari pucat menjadi suram dengan muka 'wtf'.

"Akashi-kun mesum."

Kalimat terakhir Kuroko yang diucapkannya dengan datar sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari toilet. Meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum, tertawa kecil melihat foto potongan rambut Kuroko yang kacau tadi pagi.

"Kenangan kita berdua ya, Tetsuya~"

**Apa-apaan fic ini! Mau dipost merasa berdosa, gak dipost sayang, debuan deh di folder.**

**Ya, silakan omelin Sora! /nangis di pojok/**


End file.
